


The Human of the Pack

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Erica, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jackson is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Pack Bonding, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 02, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Slowly, Derek's pack starts to act nice to Stiles and accept him in the pack after Scott basically abandoned him to have his secret moments with Allison.





	The Human of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I love Scott, I wrote him as a bad friend in this fanfiction. I didn't really pay that much attention to it, but I guess it's a warning. (Also a warning, I don't like Allison, so I may show.write that too) 
> 
> I've been reading a lot of fanfiction that takes place around season 2, so this one does too. Except that the sheriff knows about werewolves.

It started with Erica. The young beta started hanging out with Stiles, surprising almost every student at Beacon Hills High School - including Stiles. Instead of her new cocky attitude, she started showing the old Erica around him and her pack. She smiled at him and ranted about the new Marvel movies to him. 

Stiles didn't mind though, Scott was too busy making out with Allison and Stiles got lonely. So he gave Erica rides to school, they went to the movies together - both made sure the other knew it wasn't a date, they weren't romantically interested in each other, and both knew Stiles had the biggest crush on Erica's Alpha.

"You can just ask him out." Erica says to Stiles when they're hanging out. Stiles is siting at his desk, looking for more information about the new threat in Beacon Hills, and Erica is laying on his bed, reading an old comic book. 

"Derek, yeah, I don't have a death wish." Stiles answers without looking up from the computer screen.

"I think he's interested in you too." She tells him, "His heartbeat changes when I mentioned your name earlier."

"It's probably because he remembered how much he hates me." Stiles says and sighs, "And, he'd never say yes - even if he liked me. I'm 17 and the Sheriff's son. He's 23 and been arrested twice, both times by my dad. He knows he won't agree if we would date, and I don't want to be the reason he's arrested for the third time."

Erica rolls her eyes and turns back to the comic book she was reading, "I'm just saying, he likes you."

Before Stiles can answer, his father knocks on the door. "Hey, I was thinking about ordering pizza- don't give me that look Stiles. I'm an adult and I can decide what I eat. Anyway, Erica, want to join us for dinner?"

"I would love to." She smiles at him. "Good, I'm guessing extra meat for the werewolf strength?" He answers, making her laugh. "No, I'm a vegetarian, which apparently all the other werewolves think is weird. I usually have extra cheese." The sheriff nods and turns towards is son, "The usual?" 

Stiles nods and his father leaves the room. "I'll text Derek that I'm staying here." Erica tells him and quickly grabs her phone from her bag. 

A few feeks later, Isaac started joining them too. Stiles discovered that the werewolf was actually a good guy and wondered why he ever hated him. Except when they tried to kill Lydia, it wasn't their proudest moment.

Sometimes it felt like Stiles had two bodyguards, since Scott basically abandoned him for Allison, the two werewolves barely left his side. No one commented about it though, because Erica's and Isaac's new attitude kind of scared most of the students. A senior once tried to bully Stiles, thanks to Isaac he hadn't left the hospital for a week.

At first Stiles wasn't sure if he liked being followed the whole day, but he soon found out that he didn't mind. His dad didn't either, he once in a while placed two extra plates on the table and no one mentioned it. 

It was two weeks later that Stiles found out Isaac had nightmares. Isaac was at his house and they both had fell asleep researching vampires. Stiles was woken up by whimpering next to him.

He wasn't surprised though, Isaac had been through some traumatic stuff. 

Stiles quickly gets up and shakes the taller boy softly, "Isaac, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up." The curly haired boy gasps for air when he wakes up and holds onto Stiles arm.

"Hey, it's okay." Stiles whispers to him, "It was just a dream." He doesn't notice he's hugging him until the werewolf calms down.

"Do I need to get you something? Tea or something else that calms you down? What do you usually do?" Stiles asks softly and Isaac blinks a few times, making sure he isn't still dreaming. "I usually sleep in Derek's room, he said that being around and Alpha usually calms betas down and makes them feel safe."

Stiles frowns, "Do you want me to call Derek." Even though he knew Derek would do everything for his betas, he wasn't sure if he liked to be woken up around 3 in the morning. 

"No, it's... I'm okay. For... this is going to sound creepy." Isaac awkwardly looks away. "For some reason, your scent also calms us down. Well, only me and Erica. I noticed it later then her, but your scent is... Makes us feel safe, like you're pack."

"I don't think Derek thinks of me as pack." Stiles tells him, but Isaac shakes his head. "He does, I mean, he invites you for pack meetings. Those are pack only, not even Scott gets invited."

"I thought Scott was just too busy with his 'secret relationship' to join." Stiles admits, "But Derek doesn't even like me. He only talks to me at pack meetings and when he needs something. I once saw him in the grocery store, he just ignored me."

Isaac shrugs and yawns, right. It was midnight. Stiles moves over so Isaac can crawl into the bed, he has to admit, he never slept into the same bed as someone - not counting his parents and Scott, they were family. But he didn't feel nervous, maybe it's the pack thing that calms him down.

Isaac lays down next to him and immediately fell asleep. Stiles wished he could fall asleep that fast, he usually took an hour to fall asleep, his mind still thinking about everything going on. 

But he soon finds himself fall asleep too. And the next morning the sheriff finds them cuddling - he made a picture to show Erica, the blonde werewolf couldn't stop laughing.

Boyd didn't really make a big deal out of it. Soon after Isaac joined them, Boyd followed, and he slowly started to talk more. Even after he was bitten, no one really payed attention to Boyd. Stiles wished he had talked to him sooner, 'cause he's actually a really nice guy.

Boyd wasn't like the other betas at all. He never changed after the bite, so nothing really surprised Stiles. Stiles did notice that everyone was leaving them alone now, not even glancing at them when the four pack members walked through the hallways.

Scott did start to notice it though, he finally looked up from Allison and Lydia's table. He didn't say anything though, probably 'happy that his best friend found friends'. Stiles hated to admit it, but Scott was no longer his best friend. they hadn't talked in weeks. Erica was his best friend now, maybe Isaac too. 

Allison had tried to talk to Stiles, but Stiles quickly stopped her. Scott may have forgiven her for joining her psycho grandfather and almost killing Derek's pack, but Stiles heard Isaac talk to Erica about how much it had hurt. And Erica had told Stiles about how Allison had shot Boyd, multiple times, when he was already surrendering. She was the reason the Argents kidnapped the two innocent werewolves, and Scott didn't mind.

Stiles no longer trusted any of the Argents, even though Chris helped them defeat Gerard. And he finally understood why Derek tried to stop Scott's relationship with the Argents since day one. Allison could pull another Kate, she acted innocent, but he knew she wasn't. Like he mentioned earlier, she almost killed the pack.

He suddenly noticed that he got protective over his packmates, even though they could take care of themselves. He suddenly felt the need to wrap them in a blanket and keep them safe from everything dangerous out there.

If the students at Beacon Hills High School were shocked when Erica started hanging out with Stiles, they probably got a heart attack when Jackson walked past his usual lunch table to sit with his pack. Everyone was talking about it, especially when they saw how gentle the half kanima was with Stiles.

He didn't yell at him anymore, he didn't throw him against the lockers or teased him at lacrosse practice. Instead he gently patted his back, chatted to the human about small things and tried to get to know him.

This time, Scott did confront him about it. Stiles' jeep broke - again - so he was waiting for Jackson to give him ride. He was alone in the parking lot, which was the perfect time for Scott to try to talk to him.

"Okay, what is going on? Why is Jackson acting nice to you?" Scott asks him and crosses his arms. Allison is standing next to him with an 'innocent smile' that made Stiles rethink about his rule 'don't punch girls'.

"Because we're friends." Stiles tells him, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable around who used to be his best friend. 

"Friends? Are you sure he isn't just using you. Maybe it's a prank. Or, since you're hanging out with Derek's minions, maybe Derek is behind this. Maybe he wants something from you. Did they asks you for research?"

"Why can't you just believe that they're actually nice people and they want to be friends with me?" Stiles says, and he tries to ignore the anger he felt as soon as Scott called them 'Derek's minions'. 

"Because they're not nice people! Did you forget that they tried to kill Lydia?" 

"Did _you_ forget that you're girlfriend over there kidnapped and almost killed Erica and Boyd? And stabbed Isaac, multiple times. No, it's okay, because you're in love with her. And why do you even care? You haven't talked even talked to me in weeks. Erica helped me with my panic attack a few weeks ago, Isaac protected me against bullies, who though it would be fun to beat me up since my 'co-captain best friend' wasn't around anymore. Boyd actually listens when I tell him something, and Jackson actually cares. You don't know them, just like I don't know you anymore."

"Do you need ice with that, McCall?" Jackson says, Stiles hadn't even noticed him approaching. Jackson turns to Stiles, "Are you ready? Derek scheduled an extra pack meeting."

Stiles nods and ignores the hurt faces Scott and Allison are pulling. He gets into Jackson's Porsche - which he has to admit is amazing. 

Even Peter starts to act nice to him - which he doesn't trust. The ex-Alpha is still too creepy and mysterious, but he doesn't mind it when the oldest Hale backs him up when he has a plan. And he gives Stiles information when he needs to, unlike Deaton, who is still somehow more mysterious. 

It's the only friendship - no, it isn't a friendship. It's the only thing the sheriff doesn't really approve. And Stiles 100% understands why. Because 1, the ex-Alpha murdered so many people, and 2, he's supposed to be dead.

Apparently death did change him, and he started working on changing back to the Peter he was before the fire. Still manipulative and mysterious, but less creepy and evil.He started joining more pack meetings and being a good uncle to Derek - who sometimes really needed his family.

But pack was family, Stiles felt it. When they were all in Derek's new loft, Erica and Isaac laying on the couch throwing popcorn at each other, Jackson and Boyd talking about lacrosse practice at the kitchen table and Stiles and Peter researching the bestiary. He felt at home, surrounded by the werewolves. And they treated him as family too, even Derek did. Derek was still distant sometimes, but he slowly started to open up to the human.

"Stiles?" Derek jumps through the window, making Stiles jump slightly. "Wow, warning next time, please." Derek just smirks at him and leans against the wall next to the window. 

"What's up?" Stiles asks the Alpha and gets up from the chair he was sitting in. "Nothing, I'm just making sure you're not hurt."

"Why would I be hurt?" 

"Stiles, we just literally fought the Alpha pack. And you basically saved everyone - even though jumping in front of us like that was really dangerous." Derek isn't frowning, but he isn't smiling either. Stiles is trying to figure out what the wolf's feeling.

"Well, I'm okay. I've got a little scratch on my back from Ennis, but besides that I'm okay." 

Derek does frown now, "Let me see."

"Derek, it's nothing."

"No, let me see." The Alpha demands and uses his Alpha eyes, which don't work on the human. Stiles sighs and pulls up his shirt anyway, turning around so the wolf can see the wound in his back.

Okay, Stiles may have lied a little and it wasn't just a little scratch. It was a little bigger, and it was still bleeding, which, now he thinks about it, the werewolf probably already smelled.

Derek's hands are gentle when they touch the wound, and he can feel the pain slowly fading away. The pain going away feels so good, his body relaxes and he leans his head against the Alpha's chest.

"Stiles, you're not okay." Derek whispers, "The wound it... How aren't you passed out? Humans don't..." Derek sounds confused and worried, and when Stiles turns around to look at him, he can see fear in the Alpha's eyes.

"It's because of the pack bond." Stiles tells him, "I think. Maybe it makes me stronger."

Derek shakes his head, "No. We had humans in the pack before the fire, the bond didn't make them stronger. If they had a wound like this..." Derek suddenly gets quiet and takes a step back. Stiles realizes that the Alpha's still taking away his pain and gently removes his hands from his back. They're covered in Stiles' blood, and Derek winces at the smell. 

"I'll figure it out, I guess a bandage to stop the bleeding and I'll be fine in a few weeks." Stiles tells the werewolf, "Maybe it looks worse than it is."

The werewolf doesn't look better but lets him walk to the bathroom. Derek follows him and hurriedly washes his hands, hating the scent of Stiles' blood. It makes his wolf inside him go crazy. 

Derek didn't know that accepting a human in the pack would give him so much more to worry about. He turns around to face the human and sees that he's struggling with the bandage. He grabs it out of Stiles' hands and carefully places it on the wound. His eyes travel over Stiles' back, the moles covering the pale skin. He traces the skin softly, giving the younger male goosebumps.

"Derek..." It breaks Derek from his trance and he takes a step back. Stiles turns around to look at him and sees that the wolf's face is slowly turning red. Stiles can't help but grin at him and walks back to his room, looking for a clean shirt. 

"I'll look up why I survived the wound, if you're really worried about it." 

Derek, still taken back by what he just did - almost losing control of his wolf and... whatever it wanted with Stiles, nods and awkwardly clears his throat. "If, uh, if you need anything else or if you find something, call me. I don't mind what time it is." 

Stiles nods and watches the wolf walk back to the window, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles answers and the wolf jumps out of the window, Stiles stopped wondering how the werewolves did that - it was probably part of their werewolf strength. He sits back down on the chair and opens one of the information books he got from Peter.

"Did you find anything?" 

Stiles didn't have to look up to know it was Derek. Of course because he recognized his voice, and because the other werewolves actually knew how to use a door. Stiles hums but stays under his blankets. He was up until 4 in the morning, and he didn't know what he would do when he looked Derek in the eye.

The only things Stiles had found, was mates. Like, soulmates, but the werewolf version. A mating bond forms once both mates are ready for a relationships - he guessed that Derek finally moved on from what happened the last time he dated a human. Whatever happened must not have ended well. The mating bond makes werewolves stronger, especially with their packs, and it even makes humans stronger. 

It wasn't rare, but it also didn't happen a lot. Most Alpha's had a mate, but not all of them. Usually only betas in big packs had one, which is what Derek used to be before the fire. Maybe his Alpha powers triggered the mating bond too, because before that he didn't seem to care about Stiles.

"Well, what did you find?" Derek asks him and removes the blankets from Stiles' grip. Stiles shivers when the cold air coming from his window hits his body and pulls the blankets back over his body, this time not covering his face.

"I..." Stiles trails off and avoids Derek's eyes. The werewolf notices the books on his desk, open on the pages where Stiles had found the information. He walks towards them and starts reading. 

Stiles knows his heart is beating loudly, and he knows Derek can smell that he's nervous. What if Derek didn't feel the same way, what if the wolf was disappointed that _Stiles_ was his mate. He was ready for Derek rejecting... Well, no, he wasn't. He would never be ready for Derek rejecting him. It would always hurt, and he wasn't ready for being kicked out of the pack, he finally had friends who actually listened to him. Who didn't think that their secret lover was more important than Stiles. Erica and Boyd were dating, but they still payed attention to Stiles. 

"Stiles, look at me."

Derek was suddenly sitting on his bed and cupping Stiles face in his hands. He didn't realize he was crying until Derek gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong? I understand if you don't want to..."

"That's not it, Derek." Stiles interrupts him when Derek is about to say the same fears Stiles has. "I don't want you to reject me. I know I'm not exactly mate material, or boyfriend material, and that i'm only 17. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Stiles, I'm not disappointed at all." Derek tells him and Stiles finally makes eye contact with him. All the cold and bitter emotions are gone in Derek's eyes and love and gentleness has replaced them. He can see happiness in the wolf's eyes, which isn't really new. He had seen it before, around the pack. Every time Isaac or Erica hugged him or when Boyd, Stiles and Peter helped him solve a mystery. 

"You're not?" Stiles asks softly, making sure he heard the Alpha correctly. "No, Stiles. I'm not."

The Alpha leans in, but instead of kissing him on the mouth, he places his lips on Stiles' forehead. He covers Stiles' face with soft kisses, using a gentleness that's new for them both. He finally stops at his lips, and this time its Stiles who's leaning in. Their lips move softly against each other, and Stiles is holding on Derek a little tighter than human possible. Making sure the Alpha's actually there, he moves his hands over his back, gripping the werewolf's shirt now and then.

Derek pulls away and gives him one more chaste kiss before looking at him. "I guess this explains why my pack has started accepting you as pack."

Stiles nods and smiles, his lips are swollen and his face red. His eyes suddenly widen when he realizes he hasn't brushed his teeth yet, but Derek didn't seem to mind. The Alpha just wraps his arms around him again, pulling him down on the bed. They stay like that for most of the morning, cuddling and realizing that the other loves them back.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, when I want to write 'Alpha' I accidentally write 'Aloha', I don't always notice it, so sorry if I made mistakes.


End file.
